Old case in a new case and new friends
by Natalia.St94
Summary: Jay takes some overdue vacation and goes to Hawaii (...) rated: T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters. They belong to theirs' creators.

Jay was tired. Not tired - tired. He just felt off – for a week now. Like all of his energy has drained out of him.

"Jay" started Voight "You good?"

'_Well… shit_' thought the Detective '_Since when is Sergeant worried about me…_'

"I'm fine" he replied "Just… tired, I guess"

"Tired my ass… When was the last time you were on vacation?" asked Hank "And not a sick leave after getting shot!" he added, when Halstead tried to answer. "I think you should take some time off, go somewhere…" Hank trailed off.

Jay thought he wanted to say something about them both getting some time away from each other. He agreed they needed it, so… "OK boss."

So here he is – in a pretty fine motel, just outside of Honolulu. Jay decided to go to Hawaii after his brother, Will told him how much good stuff he heard from doctor Rhodes about the place. He was here for a week already. He tried surfing, have been on some trails and even spent a night in the forest. But now… he was bored – so he called Voight.

"Hi Serge" he waved his hand slightly to the tiny camera, like he wasn't sure why exactly he was even calling.

"Hello Jay" Hank seemed genuinely happy to see him "How is it? Bored already?"

Jay laughed a bit '_that is actually nice – odd_' he thought "Sort off. I really am not sure what to do alone on vacation. But it is AMAZING here…."

"Glad to hear that…" Voight hesitated "You know what… I think I kinda miss you" he laughed nervously "I mean… After Erin left and… you know. You are sort of my family now" he rolled his eyes "What I want to say is… I hope when you come back we will be able to work together as good as before."

Jay was stunned "Oh… Ok." *_sigh_* "I hope so too…"

And then he heard it… screams outside of his room. His head whipped to the door. "What is it?" Sergeant asked.

"Something's wrong… I call you back" Jay cut the call and went outside… the corridor was filling with smoke and people were running to the exits… he hesitated for a moment, took a breath and joined them. By the time he got out of the building his head swam from the smoke inhalation, but it seemed that firefighters already had fire under control.

"Chief" he heard one of the man say to his commander "we got a body in room 301"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters. They belong to theirs' creators.

*Sorry it took so long. Just making sure the story won't get boring. Especially that it is my 1st one…

Steve has been sitting in his office all morning and staring at the ceiling. He actually thought he might start doing paperwork out of boredom… And then his phone rang.

"Guys…" said McGarrett while walking out of his office "there was a fire at Harbor Shores Apartment Hotel. There was a body"

"So our case?" asked Tani.

"Yep. Let's go." And he started walking out followed by Danny. "Tani, Quinn, you too" he added over his shoulder.

The others weren't in yet. He would call them after gathering some info, so they could actually start investigating.

"Sooo…" started detective Williams, receiving a side glance from Steve in response "How is it going with the Vet?"

The other man grinned. "Daniel." He really tried to sound serious. "I told you, stay out of my love life, please."

"What?!" the blond made an incredulous sound "I am just asking my partner about his new girlfriend. You do now that driving in quiet is tiring to me"

"Yeah. Only to you." Said Steve, grinning, to let Danny know he was kidding. After some more banter and Danny finally finding out that yes, Steve and the doctor had gone to a couple of dates and they were going with the flow for now, they had gotten to the scene. The Arson investigators were starting they're search already.

"Aloha Kainalu. What do we got?" said McGarrett to the FD Lieutenant. They have met him on couple of their arson cases before and Steve knew he was a good investigator.

"Aloha Commander." The other man bowed his head to them "Aloha Detective. The fire started in room 301. That is also the room that the body was found. Seems to be male. Doctor Cuhna will tell you more. She is over there." he waved to his left.

"Thank you Kainalu." said Danny.

They walked over to Noelani, who was supervising packing of the body to the van.

"Hello" she said. "All I know is that it was a male and ha was not sleeping."

"Yes. Hi. I am assuming you will know more after the autopsy?" asked Danny

"Yes." She nodded once and hopped in the van herself.

The partners smiled at her and walked over to the group of witnesses. They already knew that some of them will have to move to another place and they weren't happy. One of them stood out as more sort of interested, worried and wanting to help all at once. Steve walked over to him.

"Hello" he started "I am Commander McGarrett with the Five-0 task force. I would like to ask you a few questions."

*sigh* "Hi. What would you like to know?" said the man.

"Let's start with your name and go from there" said Steve with a small smile. There was something intriguing in the look this guy was giving him.

"I am…" he hesitated "Jay Halstead. Room 112. I was in my room when I heard the commotion."

"Anything else?" probed McGarrett.

"Nope."

"_The guy looks like he would like to know more_" thought Steve. "Alright then." He gave Jay a card "Call me if you remember anything"

"Sure. Sorry I couldn't help" answered younger man.

"OK" said the Commander, walking over to Danny. "Got anything usefull?"

"Sort of" he looked at Jay, but didn't say anything "The guy in the room was a retired prosecutor."

"Oh" Steve made a thoughtful noise "Some old case came to bite?"

"Looks like it…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters. They belong to theirs' creators.

***mini-cross-over – Magnum P.I. **(you know… Mac)

"One of the old ladies living in this hotel saw a man in a hoodie and baseball cap about 30 minutes before the fire" said Tani, coming over to the guys.

"And before you ask…" added Quinn "she did not see the face and neither did cameras, so we have nada for now"

"Well…" started Danny. Steve quirked an eyebrow at the dramatic pause "The vic was recently retired prosecutor" he finished, giving McGarrett an eye roll.

"So we need to dig through all his cases and see who could do something like this?" asked Liu, already growling at the prospect. They all sighed in unison and walked over to their vehicles, so they could start doing just that in the office.

*_three days later*_

"Oh… My… Gosh…" exclaimed Lue and banged his head on his desk.

"You ok Cap?"asked Tani from the doorway to his office.

"As good as you…" he said in a gravely tone "three days of research and nothing."

"Yep." *_sigh_*"but we need to find something… Arson guys found only gasoline at the crime scene. Not exactly helpful – you can get it anywhere…"

"I know. Witnesses didn't remember anything else?"

"None." deadpanned Tani.

"Hey Kid" called Steve "you with me. I think I might have a lead"

Tani grinned at that "Coming Boss."

*_in the meantime_*

Jay felt bad. He really wanted to help, but neither he, or his neighbors from the hotel haven't seen or heard much. One lady saw a slim guy in a hoodie and a cap, and that's all.

"Grrhhhh…" he groaned "_what do I do…"_ Jay thought to himself. One idea came. And that is why he was kind of stalking Five-0 for two days, but it didn't help.

"_Well… May be Voight will give me some idea" _… he decided Skype was a better way than a phone for this.

"Hey boss…" he said when Hank showed up on the screen.

"Hey Jay… ready to tell me what was it about when we last spoke?"

Jay actually laughed at that "What? You were worried about me?" Voight grunted something that sounded as an uncomfortable confirmative. "_Oh"_

"Jay…"

"Ok, Ok… There was a fire in the hotel, there was a body… aaand, long story short – I want to help with the investigation, but I would like to have something first… But I have nothing… Any ideas?"

*sigh*"May be you… Well, I don't know. You did mention that you know somebody stationing in Pearl Harbor one day, some military intelligence person." said Hank after a while.

"Ha…" the younger man thought for a second "I do… Thanks Sarge, gotta go…" and he clicked the Skype off. After some searching in his phone he located the number. She picked up after two rings.

"Hello Jay" said the woman on the other side of the line "How can I help you?" he heard smile in her tone.

"Hey Mac. I got a little favor to ask…" and he told her about the fire and body, and all the rest.

*sigh* "You know what… A guy I know from Naval intelligence is the one usually calling favors like this.. But you…" she laughed "Ok. I'll see what I can find"

"Thank you very much, I owe you a beer"

"Oh no my friend… You owe me a dinner"

Of course the "dinner date" was Mac's way of giving him what she managed to gather…

And that is how he got files of all the cases of the vic, and that is how he found a detective that worked most of the cases, too.

He was now sitting in a rental in front of the detective's house. "_Oh… Hi"_ he thought noticing Steve's Silverado driving up to the house "_so you came up with that too"_ he saw Steve and a girl, he also saw at the hotel the day of the fire, walking up to the front door and walk in… "_Unlocked door… not good"_ He got out of the car and the moment he did he saw someone walking from behind the house. Black Tshirt, red cap, sunglasses and slim… But not thin… To him guy looked deadly… "_oh..oh.."_

He hesitated for a split second and sprinted to the front door.

"Commander!" he yelled in…

"Jay? What are you…" started McGarrett

"No time. Gotta get out, sir." said Jay in a rush.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later." he sniffed "Hurry, please…"

Steve looked at him, wide eyed "_he's scared…"_

"Body!" he heard Tani "_Oh…"_ now he sniffed too.

"Tani, out!" he yelled and heard her bolt. He did it too…

*whooof*

They felt a rush of heat on their backs…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **like before, do not own anything and anybody.

"_Ow…"_ was his first thought when his consciousness started to come back. And then all rushed back. The smell of gasoline, the heat and the pressure. His eyes popped open. "Steve!?" he heard Tani to his right. She run over to him.

"Hey Boss. You good?" She was closer to the back, so she run out of the back door and the explosion didn't reach he, really. She just got knocked over and was slightly dazed.

"Yeah. Fine." Responded McGarrett and looked over to Jay, when he groaned.

"Steve?!" he looked up, to see Danny and Lou running over to them.

"We're ok." Tani said to him. Grover kneeled next to Jay, just when he started getting up.

"Hey there… maybe you should stay down for a moment…?" Halstead resigned to half-sitting, leaning on his elbows with a sigh.

"Hey!" exclaimed Williams. "You're the guy from the hotel. Steve said you're kinda interesting" he grinned at that, then he sobered up "Who are you?"

"Eh… I wanted to help…" Jay said.

"That wasn't the question kid." the big black cop scolded him.

*_sigh* _"I am Detective Jay Halstead. Chicago PD, Intelligence Unit." he looked up at them and gave a shy smile "That was supposed to be vacation…" he added.

"Well… Hell of a vacation" said Steve getting up. Lou helped Jay to do the same. "You know what… You saved our lives and you wanna help. How about you come with us and we'll see from there, what to do with you…?"

Jay grinned "Deal."

"Woah…" Danny stopped them "Hospital, maybe? Just to be on the safe side…"

"I'm fine" Steve and Jay responded in unison. At that all the others just rolled their eyes. Fortunately Steve allowed Danny to drive and he didn't fight much. Lou and Tani, after making sure other investigators knew what was up, drove to the Palace too.

"Sooo…" started MacGarrett walking in to the main room of HQ with Danny and Jay in tow. "Are you bored…?"

Jay smiled "Well… I did spend last week _being on vacation_" he air quoted the last part. "but yeah… kinda bored already"

"OK"… *sigh*"I am two man short, 'cause they decided to use some of theirs vacation days and the case seems crazy, and you did save our lives, aaand I like you, so…" he went into his office, picked up a spare badge from his desk drawer and came out. "Here… it's yours"

Jay stared at the badge for a second and then put it on his waist band. "Thank you… for the trust" he said.

Steve smiled at him and nodded.

"Kainalu's men also found only traces of gasoline" said Quinn walking in "… new guy?"

"Temporarily. Jay Halstead" he extended his hand to her.

She shook it "Nice to meet you" she looked at Danny and he just winked and smiled. "Sooo… Anyway, it looks it's the same person?"

"I saw him." said the youngest detective in a room. Just then Grover and Tani entered and joined them around the smart-table.

"Enough for a portrait?" Danny asked Jay.

"Nope. But I'll know him when I see him. Although… he had a… military aura, of sorts." To their blank looks he continued "I mean, even though slim, he looked to be very… capable"

"Like… me?" wandered Steve.

"Kind of"

"Ok…" said Lou "So we gotta find which case out of all the cases the judge and the dead detective worked toghether involved someone from military…"

"Yep…" said Steve with a sigh.

And they started another round of research. Jay perched on Commander's sofa at first, but started wandering from one office to the other, working mostly at Grover's.

They have been doing research for two days, when…

"Got something!" yelled Jay, currently standing at the computer table. All the others quickly came out of their offices.

"So…" Halstead started looking around "our military guy, was not a military guy 10 years ago."

"How do you know?" asked Quinn.

"Well… First of all, the guy I saw seemed young, second I found a robbery case…" he pulled data on the screens with swipe on the smart-table "… and there was three suspects"

"I know this one…" Danny pointed at a brown eyed blond "he's some reach kid, right?"

"Yup. Connor Avery, son of CEO of Avery Avionics." supplied Jay.

"Ok. What about the case?" asked Lou.

Jay pulled some more files on the screens. "Guy on the left, Marc 'Akamu, was sentenced for the robbery, even though DNA test were inconclusive"

"Let me guess…" Steve started musing "He didn't do it and one of the others is killing everybody who could connect him to the crime…"

"But why?" wondered Danny "it was just a robbery. And why now?"

"Marc 'Akamu is being released. Aaaand…" he looked at all of them with a cocked eyebrow "Avery was in military, after he finished college with faculty in chemistry"

"Seems like our guy…" said Steve "but I don't really see a motive"

"Well… He is reach." noticed Tani "so maybe he just doesn't want to lose daddies money over some stupid whim from the past."

"Possible…" agreed Grover "We need to repeat DNA tests."

"You mean use magic on them so they show us something" sarcastically added Danny.

"Ask Eric to work with Noelani…" said Steve with a thoughtful expression "If anybody can make it work, it's them."

"Got it"anwered Detective Williams.

_Bzzzzz… _Steve phone vibrated in his pocket.

"McGarrett… Yes. On it" he hung up "Guys… Marc 'Akamu was released yesterday apparently, and he was just found dead…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait. I kinda didn't have an afflation lately.**_

"Kainalu…" Steve greeted the Arson investigator after arriving at the scene. "Same MO?"

"Hello. Yes" nodded the Hawaiian man "The landlord said that the burned apartment belonged to a Marc 'Akamu"

"We know" interjected Danny "and it is his body in there…?"

"Looks like it. No reason for it to be somebody else." answered Kainalu.

They continued into the apartment to look around. The Arson didn't find anything except gasoline… again, so no much to go on, just like before. Just then Tani and Jay entered.

"Did anybody see anything?" asked the blond Detective.

"An older lady from one of ground floor apartments saw a kind of skinny guy in a black shirt and a hat." responded Halstead.

"Yeah… And one of the kids saw him too." added Tani "he said he had a "military vibe" and was sort of scary... the watch a lot of action movies and documentaries about military" she answered the question she saw in boys eyes.

"Sound like our guy." said Steve.

"But where is he…?" Danny wandered out loud.

"I got a friend who could help." uttered Jay and he felt all Five-0's eyes on him. "I can call her… but we will owe her dinner…"

"Ok." said McGarrett and made a _go on_ motion.

Jay had called Mac and explained the situation to her. She told them about a way of tracking people through their body and moving patterns. She promised to find some footage of Avery from his military time and start the search. She was supposed to call them when she finds something.

In the mean time they decided to talk to the Avery Senior and people who could know anything about Connor. Tani and Quinn went to his military friends, Lue and Jay to his last known ex-girlfirend and Steve and Danny to the father, Adam Avery.

"Mr Avery!" Steve called out knocking "Five-0, we would like to talk about you son!"

A 50-something-year-old opened the door. Ha was tall and lanky, but seemed strong and… had a _vibe_ … "_like father, like son"_ thought Steve.

"Gentlemen" said the graying man before them. "I cannot tell you anything about Connor, I haven't seen him since his deployment ended, two years ago."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny, he was astonished anybody could just go without seeing their children for so long. Then again… he gave Steve a sideway glance, but didn't comment.

"I mean… he called. Twice since he came back… But didn't want to see me." answered the businessman honestly. You could say by looking in his eyes, that he was saddened by that outcome, but it was his son's choice. He respected that.

After about an hour longer conversation McGarrett and Williams left the house, but all they found out was that Connor had weird habits in his youth, and that he didn't like when Adam chastised him for acting on them. The deducted that the man himself was in military at some point and that is why he had requested his son to enlist.

*_in the meantime_*

Quinn and Tani had met up with AJ Brown, a medium height Afro-American and Finn Collins, a tall bulky blond – two guys Connor Avery was closest to in military.

"Guy was odd…" said AJ when Tani asked about the suspect. "He liked taking things that wasn't his"

"Yeah. And it was us to get him out of trouble, when he got caught." added Finn.

"So he was a thief?" asked Tani.

"Sort of. But I think he just…" Brown wasn't sure how to put it.

"… liked the rush." Collins hopped in "Seemed like he didn't really control it."

The girls thank them after asking some more questions.

"He's a kleptomaniac." said Quinn in the car.

Tani nodded.

*_in the meantime_*

Lou and Jay were led to the kitchen by a rather lithe red-headed girl – Adrianna. Apparently she was still seeing Connor, but they weren't a couple since his deployment started. He just liked to talk to her.

"He was always different… from others I mean." the girl started. "He was nice but drawn back, like he was trying to hide who he really was."

They nodded, while she continued. "That's why we broke up. I didn't actually know him… But…" she hesitated then.

"Please go on…" Jay prompted her with an apologetic smile.

"Well…" she took a deep breath "When we met after he came back from deployment, he was… seemed odd, to me. Different than before, but… I think that is who he really is…"

"Which is…?" asked Grover.

"He admitted to me he has problems… He feels an urge to steal, but… that is just what he told me. What scared me was what he did… how he acted. He was violent, temperamental. He liked talking to me, but wasn't happy when I had something to say…" she trailed off.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Halstead, concerned.

"No…" she shook her head "Almost… No. Well, I know he could. But he stopped himself."

They talked a bit more, and left.

*_back in the HQ_*

"OK. What do we got?" started Steve.

"Kleptomaniac." said Tani.

"With violent tendencies" added Jay.

Danny started to say something too, but his phone ringing stopped him.

"Williams." He answered. "Aha… Thanks Eric." He disconnected the call. "The geniuses got a match on the prints… Connor Avery is our guy."

"So… Robbery 10 years ago and three homicides." concluded McGarrett. At that moment Jay's phone rang.

"OK… WE owe you a dinner" he said over the phone, stressing _we_ "Mac got the location" he told them after hanging up. "Looks like he is staying in one of the houses at Pakanu Street."

"Let's go get this son of a b**ch" said Steve…


	6. Chapter 6

**OK... Last one **

**With a surprise…**

They had arrived at the location pointed by Mac in record time, although they did shut of the lights and slowed down around a mile away from the house. When Steve and Jay had been creeping up to the front door and the other were rounding the building, they heard a crash and saw the perp jumping out of the window to McGarrett's and Halstead's left. They both bolted after him, but turned out guy was fast and Steve was staying behind. Jay on the other hand was keeping the pace pretty well.  
…

"Oh… Kid is fast" Steve heard Lue marvel over the comms. He was still running and trying to figure out wich way the other two went. About two minutes later he thought he heard struggle somewhere to his right, he turned that way. Steve informed the others which way to go and a second later he saw Jay and Connor. They were still fighting. "_They're both good…"_ he wandered… At that moment the younger detective wobbled slightly, glanced at Steve and hit Avery to the side of his head with an elbow… hard. The other man fell limp on ground. Jay grinned at Steve, his eyes rolled up and he fell too…

"Whoa.." McGarrett run over to the other two, calling for ambo over the comms…

…

Alter noticing the guy out of the corner of his eye, Jay run after him without thinking much. He was sure he heard Steve go with him to but lost him after around 400m. He kept on to the perp until he knew he would reach him. He propelled himself forward, tackling Connor on someone's lawn. Avery turned around under him very quickly and kicked Jay under the ribs with his knee then pushed him of and tried to bolt again. Halstead couldn't let that happen. He grabbed the other guy by the elbow and pulled. Connor swung with his left at Jay, but he saw it coming. He dodged and replied with a hit to Avery's liver. He tried to finish with a knee, but the perp blocked it and tackled him. Jay saw stars when his head hit the ground, but he still acted quick – he rolled and got up. He used a roundhouse kick to guys thigh and a quick side kick in the solar plexus, which made Connor kneel and bend over but he still managed jump up pretty fast. He pushed Jay far enough, so he had space for a high round kick. It didn't hit home, but enough to make Jay's head spin. They exchanged some more blows and they were both wobbly when Jay noticed Steve. He smiled "_Time to finish…" _and he hit Connor with an elbow to the temple, he hoped hard enough. He then turned to McGarrett and the light went out…

…

He woke up to the smell. There is no mistaking it – pure smell of every hospital on the planet. Jay scrunched his face.

"Hi there" he heard voice to his right "_McGarrett"_ his mind provided "_That's good"_ he thought and opened his eyes. Steve was sitting in a chair and grinning. "Nice fight" he said. Jay huffed a laugh, then turned serious.

"How bad?"

"You…? You're fine – mild concussion and some bruises." answered the other man "Avery ended up with a broken nose and couple busted ribs. He also will probably be down for life in Halawa."

"Good" Jay smiled. He thought that Connor was an awful human being, if you can even call him that. "When can I leave?" he asked.

"Doc sais you are staying for the night. No argument." said Steve "I'll pick you up tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal" _*sigh*_ "But I am not happy"

Steve laughed and left with a "Get some rest" as a good bye.

Halstead tried to get comfortable, when someone entered his room.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice" commented the visitor

"Jeff…" Jay smiled "Will said you got a residency on Hawaii, but I think he said Maui"

"Well… Yeah" Jeff admitted "But I was visiting someone" Jay quirked an eyebrow at him "OK… I have a girlfriend here… And I am thinking of moving to O'ahu" Clarke added.

"Great" Jay grinned.

"And what are you doing here…?" inquired Jeff .

"I was on vacation…" Halstead laughed and told him all the story.

"Nice… Well. Get some rest then." said Clarke. "I'll see you around, if you indeed come back here… Hopefully not in a holpital bed though." he smiled.

"Sure…" Jay smiled back and waved good-bye.

He was signed out next day, around 3p.m. – to his dismay. Steve picked him up and decided they're going to his friend's restaurant. The whole team was there – and some more people too. They ate shrimps and pizza (damn good one, if you ask Jay). Almost all adults at the table had beers – except Halstead – he was not allowed. His pout at that information made Danny's son – Charlie laugh, so Jay guessed it's fine.

Lou dropped him of at his hotel in the evening. Jay had not had such a good night sleep for a while now. He liked these people and he knew he will come back someday. Maybe for a case, maybe for vacation, maybe even for good…

He packed up and was about to call for a cap, when someone knocked at his door. He opened to see a grinning Steve and Danny.

"You didn't think we will let you go to the airport with a taxi, did you?" asked Commander.

Jay laughed "Oh… no. Of course not." He grinned at them.

"Good." Williams said while picking up Jay's bag.

"Oh… by the way" started Steve, while reaching in his pocket "Here" he handed Jay the Five-0 badge "Keep it. And bring it with you when you on Hawaii…"

Jay stared, a bit stunned – he knew they told him to come by anytime he wanted and that they would gladly work with him again, but… That is something on a totally different level… that meant the they had not only liked to work with him. That meant that they had accepted him as part of their _Ohana_…

"Thank you…" he said…


End file.
